The Nodoka Gambit
by skimmer
Summary: To save the future of her timeline, Nabiki has to change the past....
1. prologue

1 The Nodoka Gambit  
  
By:  
  
1.1 S. Kim  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
A message to the past  
  
This was a day that she felt her age. All 72 years bore down on her. It didn't matter anymore; her life was going to come to an end soon. For her and the rest of humanity. Nabiki ran her hands through her silver hair and watched the battle unfold outside. The few last remnants of mankind making a final stand against Saffron and his winged warriors. They just needed a few hours to transmit their message. The time was being bought with the blood of the last in hopes the past can answer their prayers.  
  
Nabiki looked over at the three young women that came in her life over a year ago with this crazy idea and an even crazier claim. The three claimed to be goddesses of the past, present and future. Urd, the goddess of the past, and Skuld, the goddess of the future were busy doing the final calibrations to the message machine. While Belldandy sealed the cave until the job was done. Nabiki gave one last look at the outside monitor and saw her second husband run past. With a heavy heart, knowing that was likely the last time she will ever see him again, she sat down it the machines chair as Urd hooked herself into the machine. Urd gave her a nod and became a living battery, while Skuld punched in the final instructions for the machine and left to join the delaying battle.  
  
Belldandy gave her a weary smile as she maintained the shield. The message machine hummed and the monitor glowed as Nabiki started to look into the past. February of her sophomore year, before he entered her life; her first husband Ranma Saotome.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
The Past.  
  
Nabiki just finished her bookwork and turned out the lights. She wasn't particularly tired, but she knew that a good nights rest and an early rise helped her profits out. She lay down in her bed and buried herself into the blankets on that cold night. She went over her plans for the next day.  
  
She noticed a glow coming from the end of her bed. Grumbling she thought she forgot to turn off her computer monitor. She glared at the monitor and noticed that the glow was just off to the left of her desk. Nabiki gathered her wits as she looked cautiously into the light and saw what looked like her departed grandmother. Then the figure talked to her.  
  
"Hello Nabiki. I am talking to you from 56 years into your future. I remember all of this." She reminisced. "It has been so long since I have known peace." The old woman smiled and shook her head. "I figured that you would need some proof of who I am so I will give you some scores for the basketball teams your running bets on tomorrow." She rattled off some scores, all on Nabiki's scorecard for Saturday's games, including one big upset.  
  
"My time is brief, so I will explain what I need you to do and why. First of all my name is Nabiki. I am you from the future. Since I was part of what screwed up our time line I am the one who gets to correct it."  
  
The younger Nabiki gave the older one a startled look. "Ah, yeah…" She stammered before the older one cut her off.  
  
"Trust me kid, just wait until tomorrow's events before doubting me. O.K. A young boy will be coming here later on this year. He is a nexus, or a historical key. His major life decisions will split the original timeline. That in itself is not usually important, but he is destined to save our timeline. Heck in the entire split off timelines he or one of his descendents is destined to stop that timeline from collapsing."  
  
"In this one he married you. He can't do that. He is destined to marry other people." The young girl looked at her sharply.  
  
"Other people?"  
  
"Yes. Trust me it is necessary. I will leave you a disk detailing the people you need to contact and a rough strategy you need to follow. I can't see all that will change because I contacted you, so you will have to think out your potential problems. I hope you can do it." There was the sound of an explosion in the background. The image wavered for a second. "Here's the disk. I don't have much time left. They have started their final assault. Do you have any questions?"  
  
Thousands of questions popped into the younger Nabiki's head, yet only one was asked. "Were we happy with him?"  
  
"Yes we were, but we weren't his soul mate. It is all on the disk. Have a good life and don't let me down." The imaged wavered again as the old woman smiled, then there was another explosion and the image vanished.  
  
Nabiki looked at the spot for several seconds before looking at the disk. She licked her lips and started her computer. She called her friends with the new odds she wanted posted for the next day as she waited for her computer to come up. Tomorrow, she would know if this was true tomorrow.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Two months later  
  
"Nabiki, we really need to study for finals. We don't have the time for this!" Akane Tendo straitened her light orange dress as she looked out the train window.  
  
Dressed smartly in a light blue blouse and black slacks, Nabiki smiled at her little sister. "I told you to bring some books to study on the train, besides we will only be gone for half the day. Rumors say this boy is one the best young martial artist in the world." Nabiki tugged at Akane's long hair. "Despite your protests, I know you want to see if he is as good as he is rumored to be."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea." Akane waved Nabiki's hand away. She secretly wondered if this boy was better than her. She yawned. "Why did we have to leave so early?"  
  
"Because he has been working out at the old docks early every Sunday morning." She looked out the window again. "I hear that it is something to see."  
  
Akane made an indelicate sound at that.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
"Well where is he?" Akane paced up and down the dock.  
  
Nabiki watched a group of men unload a cargo ship on the other side of a partially collapsed dock. She watched a young man talk to an older man dressed in a gi. The boy removed his shirt and jump towards the exposed poles of the collapsed dock. "I think he is here." She pointed towards the boy and handed the binoculars to Akane.  
  
Akane took them and started to watch the shirtless boy start a familiar kata. She was amazed how he kept up the moves of the routine up by jumping from pole to pole. He went from one difficult kata to another, without hesitation or mistake. Appreciating the display before her, Akane started to notice the boy himself.  
  
She watched the way his body moved through the motions, how his muscles flexed, the perfection of each move. She noticed that someone was waving a napkin in front of her. Her sister was handing it to her. "You're drooling sis."  
  
Akane snatched the napkin and went back to watching the boy again. With a smirk, Nabiki went back to watching the show to. The boy stopped his hour- long expedition and stretched. Then he bowed towards the two, gave them a smirk, and a wave before he leaped back to the other dock, dressed and left.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes in awe of the young man's abilities. Akane licked her dry lips and wiped her chin off. She shook her head and smiled at her sister. "Thanks for this Nabiki. I still can't believe how good he is. Training, I need more training." They left for Nerima.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Nodoka still couldn't believe it. An anonymous letter told her that her husband was in a nearby town. An easy trip by train she was on. Dressed in an old worn kimono, she carried a small suitcase and a long slender bundle with her. She wanted to see them again and she wasn't willing to leave them again.  
  
When she got to the industrial docks, Nodoka passed two young women; one winked at her when she walked passed them. Thinking that it was strange, she stopped to talk to her. The younger one went on ahead as the two talked.  
  
"Hello. Do I know you?" Nodoka was disturbed by the little smirk on her face.  
  
Nabiki couldn't believe her luck. She expected her to show up here, but not quick enough to meet her. "I'm Nabiki Tendo. My father trained with your husband when they were younger."  
  
Nodoka's whole face lit up as she recognized the name. "So how are old Soun and Kimiko? I haven't seen them since Genma took Ranma on the training trip." She noticed the sad look on the young girls face.  
  
"Mom died of cancer 8 years ago. Dad hasn't been the same since." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Nodoka's concerned face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Nodoka bowed her head. "I didn't know."  
  
"Look it's okay. I can't stay long my train will be leaving soon for home. We just came up here to watch some hot shot martial artist workout by the docks." Nodoka's head came up with that and she clutched the neatly wrapped bundle to her chest. "Are you looking for them? They are at the near the old collapsed dock."  
  
Nodoka thanked her and started to leave. "Good luck Mrs. Saotome." She turned to find her sister. "Good luck." She whispered.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Nodoka walked towards the docks and asked the foreman for her husband. The man looked her over and told her to wait in the break room. A few minutes later Genma came walking through the door. He stopped and they just took each other in. Nodoka took an involuntary step towards her husband as he reached out towards her. They stood there in each other's embrace for a while.  
  
"I couldn't wait. I know you wanted to go to China first, but I couldn't wait to be reunited with you." Her nose wrinkled as she noticed his odor. "You need a bath."  
  
Genma laughed. "Yeah. It was a hard day of work. I was going to send you the money, but since you are here I'll give it to you before we leave." He noticed his wife lowering her head slightly and the small suitcase setting behind her. "You want to go to China too. I wasn't planning a nice easy trip now. I mean we are swimming to China."  
  
Nodoka put her finger to his lips. "I know all of this. You told me in your letters. I have saved enough money for an open ended round trip to China. All you have to do is meet me in China." Genma could here the steel in her voice. She was not going to be separated from them again. "I will follow you now husband, my presence will not soften my son after all of these years."  
  
He had to admit it to himself that he didn't want to leave her behind again. He told her everything good and bad that has happened on the trip in those letters and kept the letters that reached him. "We are leaving as soon as Ranma finishes with a challenge he accepted. He went there this morning."  
  
Nodoka nodded her head. She'll be reunited with her son soon, that's all that mattered to her now. It surprised her when she started to cry and welcomed the smelly embrace of her husband and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Three days later  
  
Genma and Nodoka walked towards a vacant lot, carrying their luggage, looking for their son. They talked quietly with each other as they planned the trip to China. They looked at the seemingly empty lot, not seeing Ranma right away. Genma noticed the boy sleeping in on one side of the lot; still wearing the clothes he visited him in. Genma shook his head at his son's stubbornness. He privately hoped that his wife could polish the rough edges off him that he couldn't quite handle or grasp.  
  
He heard his wife give a small cry as she rush to her son's side looking injuries. Ranma woke when his mom jostled him. He looked up bleary eyed at his mom not recognizing her. Genma looked at his son's confused look and took a little mercy with him.  
  
"Not only did you lose your fight, you don't properly greet your own mother!" Ranma gave him an irritated look and then his brain grasped what he just had said. "Mom?"  
  
Nodoka grasped him tightly. "Yes. I am here and I will stay with you for now on. We need to get to know each other." She looked him over closely. "Your in pretty good shape for a person who was beaten senseless."  
  
Ranma glared at his old man. "I don't lose. Ryoga never showed up and with his sense of direction I decided to give him extra time to show up."  
  
"Well son," Genma said, "we have to leave now. Our lease is up on the apartment today and we have no place to stay. We will be meeting your mom in China in a week. We'll then visit a friend and then go home."  
  
Ranma nodded and the three of them walked towards the train station. Nodoka would see them off on the west coast, wait 3 days and then fly to China and meet them in a small coastal town in northern China.  
  
She decided to wait on Ranma's declaration of manhood until they reached China and she got to know him better.  
  
  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
  
  
The Future  
  
Nabiki looked at the smoking machine. The Goddess Urd lying dead in its center. She used up all of her energy reserves to make this thing work. Belldandy was crying weakly as another explosion on her shield shook the cavern. Nabiki drew her old colt 45 she got from one of her men who died in her service and walked over to Belldandy.  
  
"It's done. You can go now. You and Skuld shouldn't have to suffer our fate." The cavern shook again, and Belldandy shook her head. "Both of them are dead. I will see it to the end with you."  
  
This made Nabiki smile. "We were successful, I threw out our last desperate gambit. I hope that Nodoka's influence and my manipulation will be enough to change the past."  
  
"I can't hold this much longer."  
  
"It's O.K. Just let it go. I have one last surprise for Saffron before I die."  
  
The glow around the cavern died and the side of the wall collapsed and several winged men flew into the cave. Several shots rang out and a few energy balls flew out and found targets. The winged men fell back, when a large glowing man hovered in, his wings not moving at all, his robes fluttered in the nonexistent breeze. He looked down at the last surviving member of humanity and one of the last surviving gods. He sneered and brushed away an energy blast thrown by Belldandy.  
  
As he gathered his energy for the finishing move, Nabiki turned towards Belldandy and whispered to her. "I'm even prepared for this. I prepared this site a decade ago. They're enough nuclear warheads around this area to destroy over 2000 square miles. Are you sure you don't want to leave? It may even kill Saffron." She saw the slight shake of the Goddess's head and smiled. "O.K." She showed her a simple small plastic box with two buttons on it. Giving Belldandy a quick hug, she hit both buttons and closed her eyes and prayed that her gambit would work. 


	2. chapter 1

The Nodoka Gambit  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1:Here is Ranma  
  
  
  
  
  
The summer air was hot and stifling at the airport as Cologne disembarked from the plane. Her green robe with red trim fluttered in the slight breeze as she adjusted the grip on the staff that towered over her. It had been a long time since she traveled to Japan. Too long, she had already taken the opportunity to look up old friends. That's the problem with age sometimes, you want to stop and reminisce when you should be forging ahead towards your goal. She looked at the letter in her hand. The young woman who wrote her new much about her life, her family, and her tribe, it got her attention real fast.  
  
There was a sense of urgency in the letter, but young people always wanted to hurry through life, never taking time to stop and enjoy the journey. She looked out over Tokyo and decided that she would make one more stop and then she would go and see this girl sometime tomorrow or maybe the next day.  
  
She wandered thru the terminal and found a cab. The man was standing at the left rear of the vehicle with the door open for her. This is strange, She thought as she got in. The driver got in the drivers seat and drove without any mention of destination. Cologne gave the young man a hard look as she cleared her throat.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me where I want to go?"  
  
The cab driver smiled at this. "I have been paid to take you to a hotel in the Nerima district. I have been waiting for you for a few weeks now. I have already told her you have arrived."  
  
Cologne frowned at this. It couldn't be that important for her to meet this girl. "I want to stop and meet an old friend first."  
  
The man shook his head. "Nabiki wants me to take you straight to the hotel. I'm not stupid enough to go against her wishes lady."  
  
With a long sigh, Cologne settled back into the seat and watched the scenery go by.  
  
The ride was just over an hour long to the small hotel. The cabbie took her things up to her room and went and left. Cologne started to unpack her few clothes that she brought with her when someone knocked on her door. Cologne blinked and went opened the door. A young girl with short brown hair dressed in a simple white blouse and light brown pant was standing at the door.  
  
That was fast. Cologne thought before inviting her in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Nabiki Tendo. I invited you here to help me work out a problem we both will have." Nabiki gave her a forced smile. "I was hoping you would have come sooner." Cologne noticed the irritation in the young woman's brown eyes.  
  
With a wave of her hand, as if to dismiss Nabiki's ire as unnecessary, Cologne motioned her to sit down. "I had some old friends I wanted to visit since I was in Japan. I hardly get over here anymore."  
  
"I was hoping you would be back in your village to witness and guide Shampoo through this," Nabiki said with a sigh. "He will arrive at your village any day now." This really got Cologne's attention.  
  
"Who is this he?" She saw Nabiki smirk.  
  
"This he is Ranma Saotome, and he will be the most powerful martial artist in the world in a few years." Nabiki watched Cologne very carefully for any reactions to the information. "He has or will defeat Shampoo in battle during some tribal tournament. Shampoo will chase him down trying to kill him."  
  
This confused Cologne. Kill him; she would try to marry him. Nabiki noted the confusion and pressed on. "Ever hear of Jusenkyo? Ranma has or will manage to fall into the pool of drowned young girl, while his father has or will fall into the pool of drown panda. Ranma will be a female when he defeats Shampoo."  
  
"How do you know the future young one? Even the gods themselves can't see perfectly into the future." Cologne shook her head. "No, you'll have to prove to me that you know what is going to happen. You can start with where you got this information and the information on me and my family."  
  
Nabiki sketched out the meeting with her older self and the disks of information and instructions that were handed over to her. Cologne took this quietly and only nodded every once in a while when she listened. When Nabiki finished she showed Cologne the disks carefully protected in a wooden box.  
  
"According to the disks," Nabiki started in on what the future entailed, "I married Ranma. When Saffron had my sister Akane kidnapped to lure Ranma over to China, they didn't have the connection needed to over come him. You see my sister and Ranma are soul mates. That is the reason they kidnapped my sister instead of me, they thought that she was his wife. Since he married me their hearts weren't connected and Ranma didn't sacrifice everything to save Akane. And Akane didn't sacrifice everything to save Ranma. My sister died in the fight. Ranma left China after that, without defeating Saffron."  
  
"As you know Saffron is a demigod, half human and half god. He was borne to defeat Trilogon. Trilogon is a demon that can open a gate to the abyss. This doorway can lead to an invasion of Earth by the demons. The Musk and the Amazons were to be his soldiers, while the 7 lucky gods were to be his generals. The winged guardians were to raise him to achieve this goal. Saffron did defeat Trilogon, but not in the way the all seeing one predicted. Saffron absorbed the demon into himself, becoming part demon too. With all the conflicts inside him, he went the easiest way and led the demons in a war against the Gods themselves." Nabiki paused and sat down in a chair next to a small worktable; Cologne took a seat opposite of her.  
  
"About 20 years after Ranma came back to Japan, nature started to die slowly. The Gods were forced off this timeline. Saffron led the remaining demons on a march to conquer Earth. My future self said that her husband saw this as a personal failure. He went off and tried to stop Saffron again. What nobody knew at that time was Saffron absorbed the power of every God, demon, and mortal that died. He was becoming more powerful than everything, but the God himself, but he couldn't step in for that very act would have destroyed this timeline."  
  
"Ranma was killed and humanity was slaughtered. Russia and China used their nukes against the demons and it proved to be effective. My future self escaped Japan before the nuclear bombs went off in this country. I, ah, she…it is hard to refer to what I will do in the future." Cologne chuckled at this and motioned for her to go on. She was fascinated by the tale of fiction this young lady was spinning. "She made her way to a ravaged America, where she found a group of survivors and organized them into a fighting force. She started to collect all the nuclear weapons that were not used in the war and she placed them around Iron Mountain. They were working out the codes when a group came out of the East; one of them had the codes the all of the nukes in America. This wasn't an accident, for the three young goddesses; the goddess of the future, the goddess of the present, and the goddess of the past led them; they were here to give them hope for the future. It was their plan to change the past; sacrificed by their father so mankind can have a future."  
  
Nabiki stared at Cologne waiting for an answer. Cologne organized the information in her head and thought back to the scrolls her mentor showed her centuries ago. As the minutes passed, Nabiki shifted a little, showing her impatience.  
  
She was surprised when Cologne finally spoke. "Why would God try to save something that he allowed to fall to the wayside?"  
  
"From the way I understand it, if this timeline fails it will take the main timeline with it. Our timeline split off the main one when Ranma married me instead of Akane; my sister. From what I gather is that if the main timeline fails then all of the timelines that branch off will cease to exist."  
  
Cologne nodded at this. "Why is Ranma so important in this?"  
  
Nabiki stood up and started to pace a little. "Ranma is a nexus for a while. Certain major decisions in his life will cause splits in possibilities. This timeline has already split off, that can't be changed, but we can change the possibilities of the future. We were given a second chance."  
  
"Ranma has to marry Akane, first and foremost. I have other plans for him in the future and I have already thrown out my future self's first gambit. Now are you in or are do you need more convincing?"  
  
Cologne looked at her and smiled. "Why don't you tell me what is going to happen in my village when Ranma gets there, and if it is close enough then I will decide at that point and I will contact you quickly."  
  
"Well," Nabiki started, "Ranma, hid dad and his mom should arrive there with the Jusenkyo guide. As I stated before will be a red head girl and his father will be a panda. His mom is the unknown since I wanted to reunite them before he gets his curse. She is the unknown. I am hoping that she will be able to curb some of the problems he will have being raised by his father."  
  
"Will his mom prevent a fight between him and Shampoo?" Cologne wondered at the wisdom of this young girl.  
  
"Well that was the reason I wanted you there to ensure a conflict between them. Now we can only hope that the trouble that collects around Ranma like a magnet. The worst possible thing that can happen to Ranma right when he gets to your village is to get into a fight with Shampoo, so it will probably will happen."  
  
Cologne nodded. "I will like to see these disks myself before I leave. Not that I distrust you or anything."  
  
Nabiki sighed. "You will have to come to my home. I managed to get a prototype from a computer manufacturer that owed me a favor. They won't go on sale for another year." {Computer cd players were new items during this timeline}.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
3 weeks later  
  
Ranma looked at the empty house. This was home. There was clutter everywhere, being abandoned for the 5 months while his mom was in China. Now he was home, and he was alone. The trip to China was a disaster. First he fell in spring of drown girl, then he got the kiss of death from Shampoo, then he ate the dragon hair soup, then his dad decided to lure Shampoo away from his son and his wife by himself, and lastly his mom didn't have enough money for two boat tickets home so he had to swim back. Yes, even though he learned many new disciplines in China, the trip was just one disaster after another.  
  
He looked at the house again. His mom said that she would meet him here. She probably didn't know how fast he could swim. He walked into the house and looked around. He couldn't remember anything about this house. The air was stale, so he opened up some windows and explored the house.  
  
"What did his dad say?" He thought. "Something about going to Nerima to visit an old friend." Sitting down on an old worn chair, he decided to leave early for Nerima. His dad may have beaten them all here. One thing Ranma knew was that his father ran very fast when someone was chasing him.  
  
The next day  
  
Akane was pissed. That wasn't uncommon these days. Ever since Kuno made that stupid announcement at the beginning of the school year: "If you want to date Akane Tendo, you must defeat her." Like she would actually date one of these jerks if one happens to beat her. She made no commitment to this. Now she had to fight her way to school every morning.  
  
If it wasn't the fights weren't enough, earlier this week she and her sisters were informed that one of her fathers old friends was coming into town with his son. That wouldn't have been too bad, but he informed them that he was going to be one of their fiancés.  
  
The last thing that confused Akane right now was her feelings for Dr. Tofu. They weren't the same as they were before. Ever since Nabiki took her to see that boy, her feelings for the good doctor have been mixed. She knew the doctor loved her oldest sister Kasumi, but she always hoped that he would notice her. Now it wasn't that important to her. It confused her and that angered her. How can just seeing a boy mess with her emotions so much.  
  
With a battle cry she ran past a young man standing on the fence. She was so focused on the battle ahead, that she didn't even see him as she engaged the horde of male students swarming out to meet her.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Ranma got to Nerima just after daybreak. He was going through his memory of what his dad told his mom about the stop over he wanted in Nerima. After some random wandering, he remembered the name Tendo.  
  
With that he took off to find his father's friend. After a couple of hours looking around the town, Ranma came up on the local high school. He stood on the fence looking into the compound; when he heard a battle cry; a female battle cry. A flash of blue was all that he saw when he turned to look behind him.  
  
When he looked back towards the high school, he was simply amazed. The girl was tearing thru a mass of male students who were yelling promises of violence and of dates. Ranma shook his head at this.  
  
It was over a few seconds later. The girl had beaten over 50 men and stood there panting at the exertion. Then for some strange reason she glanced back at him. The cute girl before him took Ranma aback; it took him a second to recover. He gave her a respectful bow and thumbs up with a big smile before he ran off.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Breathing hard, Akane was standing there hoping that Kuno wouldn't show up this morning. Feeling someone watching her, she turned around to see that boy. It was the same boy that she saw earlier in the year doing a kata on the collapsed dock. She was amazed to see him smile at her, bow and give her the thumbs up. A warm feeling washed over her as she watched him run away. With a blush at her thoughts, someone approaches behind her and distracted her.  
  
Akane turned around and faced Kuno. She smiled at him and then charged. Never had she been this confident before. Kuno opened with a traditional overhead strike that was easily brushed aside by Akane as she just ran right over him. Kuno just smiled as he lay there. "Those polka dot panties just don't suit her." Then he was out cold.  
  
  
  
Note: I called this the Nodoka Gambit, because Nodoka is the proverbial thrown die. Nabiki is the one who threw out the die. I would have named it Nabiki's Gambit if I wanted to get the same effect and use Nabiki's name.  
  
Next, in the manga Ranma and Ryoga went to high school together before Ranma went to China. So Ranma couldn't have spent more than around ½ year or so. If you have any proof of a longer stay in China, please write and point it out to me. I have all of the anime and manga currently released in the U.S. Thanks. 


	3. The Nodoka Gambit ch. 2 revised

The Nodoka Gambit  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The engagement  
  
  
  
'I hate boys. Hate boys. Hate boys.' Akane's mental mantra continued as she ran towards the school entrance. She glanced towards the fence hoping to see him again this morning. She was rewarded by a wave and a smile from the boy. He was here again to watch her do battle. She smiled back quickly and mentally amending her mental mantra. 'I hate most boys.'  
  
The battle was joined. Many of the boys went down quickly, as Akane showed off her skill. Dipping into the more advanced techniques of the anything goes school. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her, measuring her. Then it was over. A record time, she shaved more than 20 seconds off. Kuno wasn't present for once, so Akane turned around and smiled at the boy as he smirked at her. Then she turned and walked into the school, putting a little more hip into her walk as she went.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kuno watched as the boy he noticed the day before left. This person had curried more favor from his Akane than he. She never smiled like that for him. She never walked like that for him. The boy was infatuated with that walk. So was Kuno. Who almost lost himself as he drooled at the way that his love walked  
  
Kuno turned around and walked off the school grounds. 'I must defeat Akane soon.' Kuno thought. 'I must prepare for the battle. I must purify myself. The day after tomorrow I will defeat her, for only I am worthy of her and she belongs to me." With that last thought Kuno walked back to his mansion.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Akane walked into her homeroom and greeted her friends. She saw the speculative glances from the two. Sayuri, a tall thin girl with medium brown hair, and Kyoko, a medium height girl with long dark brown hair, motioned for Akane to come over to talk. They were her friends since grade school, and they were practically her only friends left after the morning battles started. While her edginess drove some of her friends away, jealousy drove the rest away.  
  
Akane smiled brightly at her two friends and walked over. She saw them give each other a knowing look and giggle.  
  
"So Akane, who is the new guy you ensnared into your little harem." Sayuri said. Akane glared at her.  
  
"It's not like that. He was just watching me fight, like when Nabiki took me to watch him before finals last year. He is really good." They could hear the open admiration in her voice. "I think he studies the same style as I do."  
  
"Come on Akane, we all saw you wiggle into the school building. The poor boy almost fell down watching that extra sway." Kyoko giggled.  
  
With an indignant glare and a slight huff, Akane turned around. "I did not wiggle for him!" She said with even tones and took her seat. The teacher walked into start class a second later.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Nabiki had to hurry, but she caught up with Akane at the gate of the school to walk home with her. She had watched the morning events from her classroom window.  
  
Nabiki smirked at her younger sister's antics this morning. "You were in rare form this morning Akane." Akane smiled at this. Praise from her sister was rare and far between. "If you practiced I bet you could have all of Nerima chasing after those active hips of yours."  
  
The glare Akane gave Nabiki made her smirk even more. "I mean if you really want some lessons, I'm sure I can give you some pointers." With her arms held high over her head, Nabiki started an exaggerated swaying of her hips.  
  
The glare softened as Akane started to laugh at Nabiki's antics. "I'm just glad that Kuno didn't show up." The thought occurred to her at that moment. "Where was Kuno any way. He doesn't usually miss his morning beatings."  
  
Nabiki laughed at that. "He watched you from behind those bushes on the left side of the school entrance. After you swayed for that boy, he left. I have some people working on where he went and why he missed school. I will have something for you tomorrow for a small donation."  
  
The face Akane made when Nabiki explained how Kuno watched her showed her disgust for the young man. They were coming up to the bridge over the canal, when Nabiki noticed the young man in question pacing around on all fours. 'I wonder why he slipped into the nekoken so early?'  
  
Pointing down at him, Nabiki giggled a bit. "I think you new boyfriend is getting a little weird down there.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend." Akane stated as she looked down the embankment and saw the boy pace around on all fours like an animal under the bridge. Her confused look melted into a look of concern as she watched the boy.  
  
"It is okay if you like him you know. It is only natural. Go see if he needs help." Nabiki gave Akane a small push towards the opening in the fence. With an irritated look at her sister, Akane walked down the embankment towards the strange boy.  
  
Nabiki couldn't resist one last jab before Akane left. "I'll cover for you if you decide to stay out late!" She laughed when her sister glared at her and left before she the temptation to tease her sister again.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Neko-Ranma watched as Akane approached him. He felt at ease around her. The anxiety and tenseness he felt as he paced along the waters edge lessened as she approached. On a deeper level he saw something that his higher brain couldn't. It was all about instinct. She was almost to him now, stopping just a few feet away. He just did what came naturally. For again it was all about instinct.  
  
Akane stopped and looked at the boy pace around by the waters edge. His eyes were on her and then they changed a little, as if he came to a conclusion. She wasn't prepared for him leaping at her. The next thing she knew was that she was sitting down with the boy curled up next to her. She felt something on her right thigh. Looking down, she saw that this boy had laid his head in her lap.  
  
Many emotions ran through her at that moment and she tensed. Ranma feeling her tense up looked up and raised his head and licked her on the tip of her nose. This has been the most intimate encounter in Akane's young life. She froze for a second.  
  
Lust, desire, and anger, these were the emotions Akane was feeling. She didn't know how to handle the first two, so she gave into the third. Her hand balled into a fist and she stood lifting Ranma as she went. Ranma lifted his head in confusion, making a perfect target for Akane's fist.  
  
It would have been a perfect arc to the other side of town, if it weren't for the bridge. Ranma arced up and slammed into the bottom of the bridge and fell down into the canal.  
  
Ranma came to when he hit the cold water. The change came over him and he felt his center of balance change. He swallowed several gulps of water before he could get himself orientated. When he stood up, he saw the girl from the high school standing there. From the confused look on her face and her fist still in the air, Ranma thought that he might owe her an explanation.  
  
Akane just stood there stuttering as she watched the girl get out of the water. The short, well built red head, looked embarrassed as she looked at the ground. Curiosity overcame the shock and she stuttered the question. "How."  
  
Ranma sighed and went through his whole life history; well just the parts he remembered. He told her of leaving home, the cat fist training, his old friend Ukyo, his many travels to learn martial arts, the duel that never happened with Ryoga, the trip to Jusenkyo, the fight in the Amazon village and the flight from Shampoo, and finally the run in with the cats when looking for his old man. Akane just stood there, not believing that one boy could go through so much.  
  
Akane told him how she found him pacing under the bridge next to the canal, how he jumped at her, placed his head in her lap and how he licked the tip of her nose. The both were blushing as Akane finished. They didn't say anything for a moment; this allowed Akane a moment to think over his story.  
  
She noticed that other than Ukyo and this Ryoga boy, Ranma had no other friends. She didn't know where it came from, but she was speaking before she knew it.  
  
"Hello, I am Akane. Do you want to be friends?" When she saw Ranma's face light up at the prospect, she new it was worth the problems. But it was the hope that she saw in the red heads eyes that touched her. This was a person who needed a friend. She almost missed the slight nod as the girl smiled shyly at her.  
  
Then almost as if she noticed something, Ranma looked around her and noticed that her story took over an hour and she was late. The note her mom sent said that she would arrive this afternoon. She looked at Akane again and waved at her.  
  
"I have to go home. My mom should be coming home today. I'll see ya tomorrow!" He turned around to leave when he heard Akane ask. "What is your name?"  
  
Ranma winced at his manners. He turned and quickly bowed. "I'm Saotome Ranma." With that he turned and leapt off toward the road, not noticing the expression on Akane's face as things clicked together. Ranma, his Father, China and the postcard her father got.  
  
In shock, Akane walked slowly home. She sorted out the emotions she was feeling. She had to talk to someone. She went through all of her options. Her friends were too flighty. Kasumi was supportive, but she didn't always help her with her problems. Nabiki would help her for a price. As she walked home she wondered how much it would cost her this time.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
When Akane arrived she smelled Kasumi's cooking. This caused her stomach to growl. She usually had a small snack after school, but her encounter with Ranma changed all of that. Ignoring her complaining stomach, Akane went up the stairs to talk to Nabiki.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Kasumi heard Akane come in the front door. Akane usually came into the kitchen for a small snack after school and Kasumi would greet her at that time. Akane was late enough this time that dinner was almost done and Kasumi was going to inform her of that when she came into the kitchen. It surprised her when she heard her go up the stairs. Now she would have to go up and tell them to get ready for dinner.  
  
She made a last check on her food and went to get her two younger sisters.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Nabiki was looking thru her material on the Nekoken when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly turned off her monitor and adjusted her chemistry book before answering the door.  
  
It wasn't a big surprise when she found Akane standing there. She had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing at the confused look on her younger sister's face.  
  
Akane came in and sat on the foot of her bed and looked down as she collected her thoughts. Nabiki couldn't resist after a minute of silence. She didn't notice Kasumi coming up the stairs.  
  
"So Akane how was it?"  
  
Akane gave her a look that was even more confused.  
  
"Ranma has a few problems Nabiki, but he seems to be nice."  
  
Nabiki smirked at this.  
  
"By my count you two worked through the problems quite well to get back home that fast, I mean the nearest love motel is 30 minutes away. I'm proud of you sis!"  
  
Akane looked outraged for a second, before catching the smirk on her sister's face. "It's more like 20 minutes away, when you're in a hurry."  
  
Nabiki gaped at her for a few seconds. She didn't hear Kasumi walk back down the stairs.  
  
Akane started to giggle and Nabiki joined her. After a few moments they stopped and Akane told her sister about the Nekoken, Jusenkyo, and everything else Ranma told her.  
  
"He has had a rough life sis. I offered to be his friend. You should have seen his face. It was like he received the best news of his life. I am curious about the nekoken, the Chinese Amazons, and Jusenkyo. Could you find me some information on these?"  
  
Nabiki tapped a pencil on her desk as she thought about it. "I maybe able to find something on the nekoken rather quickly. I think I saw something about the cat fist in a library I was studying in. The others would require some research." Reaching for a small ledger, Nabiki smiled at Akane. "If you pay me half of your allowance next week and half of your allowance on the first week of the next three months, I will find the information for you."  
  
They heard Kasumi call them down for dinner before Akane could answer. "Just get me that information and I will pay you."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "It was nice doing business with you."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Half way through the evening meal, the phone rang. Akane sighed when her father went to get the phone. Soun didn't like his family's meal interrupted by phone calls. They were surprised when their father came into the dining room with a smile on his face. He finished his meal before addressing his daughters.  
  
"The wife of an old friend is coming to visit with her son tonight. They should be here in an hour or so."  
  
Kasumi immediately got up and left for the kitchen. "I have to get ready for the guests."  
  
Soun looked at his eldest daughter and found that he was too excited to eat. He started to gather the few dishes and take them into the kitchen.  
  
The hour passed quickly, as they prepared for company. Nabiki heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Ranma and Nodoka standing there. She was slightly surprised that they arrived two days early, but she knew that quirks along the way were to be expected. She would just have to try to control the results.  
  
Soun entered the foyer and greeted Nodoka with a deep bow. Nodoka introduce Ranma to him and they went off to talk quietly to the side. Ranma just stood there and looked uncomfortable, until Nabiki motioned him to follow her into the family room.  
  
The look of surprise on Akane's face was priceless. Ranma and Akane just looked at each other for a second before Akane got over her shock.  
  
"Hi Ranma." She smiled shyly at him. "It's kind of weird that we meet twice in one day."  
  
Ranma nodded and joined her at the table. They started to talk about their past. Ranma told more detailed stories and Akane recounted why she fought the boys every morning before school. Without the pressures of people throwing them together and a better first meeting, led both of them to be less defensive and less combative.  
  
Kasumi watched them and heard that Ranma was the one who met Akane after school today. A few things clicked together in her head. She quietly brought in a few snacks and some hot tea for their guests and sat down at the other end of the table. Nabiki quietly joined her and waited for her father to come in and formally introduce them.  
  
It was a couple of minutes before Soun and Nodoka came in. Nodoka sat down across from the teens and Soun sat between and a little to the side of the two groups. Ranma got up and sat next to his mother and she put the bundle she was carrying on the opposite side of her son.  
  
"This is my best friend's wife, Nodoka Saotome," Soun gestured towards the good-looking middle-aged lady in a traditional kimono, "and this is her son Ranma. He turned slightly towards the Saotome's'. "These are my three beautiful daughters Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane."  
  
The three girls bowed as their father introduced them. Nodoka and Ranma, with a nudge from his mom, returned the bow.  
  
"Genma help me out of many situations and I owe him my life as it is today. He introduced me to your mother and he arranged for us to get out from under the thumb of our master. After he met Nodoka, we decided to bring our families closer together. So we made a contract on our family honor that our children would one day marry and bring the two anything goes schools together."  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma and Akane looked shocked. Nodoka nudged Ranma and gave him a silent message that he would be quiet. Nabiki was the first one to speak out. "Why are you forcing an outdated idea on us? I don't want to get married to a man that I barely know, and I believed that Kasumi and Akane agree with me!"  
  
Akane and Ranma nodded. While Kasumi had a far away look on her face and then she got a look of determination. "I think that Akane would be perfect for Ranma."  
  
Akane gave Kasumi a betrayed look and started to protest. "Why would I be best?  
  
"Well," Kasumi explained, "I know that you two met earlier today and got to know each other better.  
  
Akane interrupted her. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It sounded like you were getting close."  
  
Akane glared at her older sister. "He only licked me."  
  
This time Soun interrupted her. "He licked you."  
  
Kasumi blushed. "So that was what you two were doing at the love hotel."  
  
Nabiki groaned, while Ranma blushed and was for a lost of words. Akane just looked helplessly at her older sister.  
  
"My son is so manly." Ranma's blushed even deeper. "I approve of the match."  
  
Soun nodded crying, agreed with Nodoka. "My little girl is growing up." He turned towards Ranma. "With a bit more practice and she'll make you into a true man." Ranma bowed his head at this; he was about to respond when he felt another warning nudge in his ribs.  
  
Akane looked around helplessly at her family got up in a huff and walked out the door. A few minutes later they heard some bricks being broken.  
  
"Well with that taken care of." Nabiki smirked at Ranma and left.  
  
Nodoka whispered something in her son's ear. He looked reluctant, but after a few words of advice from his mother, he got up and walked slowly towards the noise.  
  
Ranma walked out into the back yard when he saw the dojo. The breaking of the bricks was coming from there, so he started towards it. Nabiki intercepted him halfway there.  
  
"What ever you do, just be yourself. Don't make a pass at her, don't' insult her, and don't make fun of her. Just talk to her. Tell her the truth and you will do okay. You may even tell her what your mother told you to do."  
  
Ranma gave her a strange look. "Ya whatever."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes at him and started back towards the house. "Be wise and listen to me. Oh, by the way don't lick her either."  
  
Ranma quietly entered the dojo and watched Akane work off her anger by breaking bricks. He admired the fire she showed and the power he saw in her punch.  
  
He walked in just as she started to clean up the mess of the latest bricks to die at her hands. She looked up, blushed and quickly looked away. Ranma walked over and sat with his back to a wall near her.  
  
"My mother said that I should come in here and put my arms around you and let you cry into my shoulder." The look of anger on Akane's face told him that that would have been the wrong thing to do. "I think that you need to work out your anger against someone. Lets spar."  
  
Akane nodded and attacked. Ranma dodged gracefully, while gauging his opponent. He saw several openings as he bobbed and weaved. He was tempted to taunt her, but the words of advice from Nabiki stuck in his head about no insulting.  
  
The frustration Akane was feeling was growing as Ranma dodged her blows. She didn't really expect to hit him, but he wasn't striking back. This was making her angry. The angrier she got, the more power she put into her punches and the bigger holes in her defense became. Finally after the last combination, Akane stopped and looked at him. "Why can't you take me seriously? Attack me!"  
  
Ranma looked at her sadly. "I can't." He whispered and left. 


End file.
